Beauty And The Raikou
by BlackLouie
Summary: Due to turning an old man and his wife away, a prince of a village is turned into Raikou and the only way to break the spell is to learn to love another. If he can do so before the last petal falls, he will be turned back into a normal human. If not, he shall be a raikou forever, never to return to his normal state.
1. The Opening

**Before you all read this, understand that I have gotten reviews that were about how pokemon names should capitalized. Look, I know the deal so don't tell me about that. Second Raikou (The name of the character) walks on two feet because he was a human at first be he was turned into this legendary beast. So yes, the Raikou wears clothes as well so get over it! Now onto the story:**

Once upon a time, in a village, a young prince lived in a beautiful castle. Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, and unkind. But then, one winter's night, an old short woman with her husband came to the castle and offered him a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold. Repulsed by their haggard and old looking appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman and her husband away, but they warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within. And when he dismissed them again, the old couple's ugliness melted away to reveal two beautiful spirits. The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for they had seen that there was no love in his heart, and as punishment, they transformed him into a raikou, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of his monstrous form, the raikou concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The rose they had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a legendary pokemon that has been undiscovered for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a raikou?

The angry raikou walks up to a portrait and slashes it. It was a portrait of himself as a human. In the background of the picture, some trainers like Red and Blue and some other people known to have been in his village were in it.

* * *

The Adventure Of Beauty and The Raikou Begins. An opening theme is coming on as a trainer named May heads out into the village:

May: Monarch Palace, it's a quiet village

Every day, like the one before

This Little town, full of little people

Waking up to say...

A short trainer kid: Hello!

A tall old man: Hello!

A young woman with her son: Hello!

A retired team rocket member: Hello!

A young girl: Hello there May!

May: There goes the baker with his tray like always

The same old bread and rolls to sell

Ev'ry morning just the same

Since the morning that we came

To this poor provincial village...

Old man that is baking: Good morning, May!

May goes over to the bakery.

May: Morning sir! how are you?

Old man: I'm doing well! Where are you off to?

May: To the pokemon league that's just a few miles ahead! I just finished all of the gyms and battled a charizard and a...

Old man: That's nice...Misty, the baguettes! Hurry up!

All of the villagers: Look there she goes, that girl is strange no question! Dazed and distracted by pokemon battles, can't you tell?

Woman with blonde hair and a purse: Never part of any crowd around here! We care for our pokemon as we do not make them fight!

Healer: Cause her head's up on some cloud! She rather hear pokemon scream aloud!

All Villagers: No denying she's a funny girl, that May!

May jumps in a wagon that a kid was using. The kid cries as he points in the direction of where May and the wagon went. The mother is furious and goes to get someone.

May: Hello!

A man with black pants: Good day, May!

May: How is your family?

Man with black pants: They're fine!

Shopkeeper: Good day!

May: How is your wife?

Shopkeeper: She is fine! We just had two young boys!

Angry person near Nurse Joy: That's too expensive! My pokemon need to be healed!

May: There must be more than this provincial life!

May enters a trainer shop.

Trainer shopkeeper: Ah, May!

May: Good morning. I've come to return some potions that are not very useful for my pokemon. You see it doesn't heal them all the way.

Trainer Shopkeeper: (He puts the potions back on the shelf.) I see, I'm so sorry if they do not work for you, May... Maybe we can find you a better healing potion?

May: Oh no... It's fine. It's fine! I bought some from another shop!

Trainer Shopkeeper: Ha ha ha ha! There is no other shops that can sell you items like potion.

May: She looks for better potions to prove he is wrong. You don't have any greater or hyper potions here.

Trainer Shopkeeper: Oh, well we haven't stocked on them yet this very moment.

May: Well, then I guess I will check back in sometime later.

May leaves the shop as the shopkeeper watches her leave.

May: Far off places, daring swordfights, magic spells, a prince in disguise! She almost knocked over a kid's squirtle.

Trainer: Hey! Watch out! You almost hit my squirtle!

May: Sorry sir!

Trainer: He looks at May from a distance.

May: What a day! I must be going crazy! I better get to the pokemon league soon!

Men: (They are looking at May)

Look there she goes!

That girl is so peculiar!

I wonder if she's feeling well!

Younger Trainer Girl: With a dreamy far-off look!

Young Trainer Boy: And her nose stuck in a world unknown!

Everyone: What a puzzle to the rest of us is May!

(May sits on the edge of a fountain, singing to the Flaffys

and the washing woman in the background, who leaves)

May: Oh! Isn't this amazing!

It's my favorite part because, you'll see!

Here comes me! The pokemon league champion!

I might get married to someone who has won the

past leagues as well!

Women and man: Now it's no wonder that her name means 'flirty'

Her looks have got no parallel!

Banker: But behind that fair facade

I'm afraid she's rather odd

Very different from the rest of us...

ALL: She's nothing like the rest of us

Yes different from the rest of us is May!

* * *

(Pidgeys are flying overhead, one is shot and plummets to the ground. James runs

over, holds out the bag, and misses catching the prize. He returns to an evil team rocket leader named Ryan.)

James: Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Ryan! You're the greatest pokemon hunter in the whole world!

Ryan: I know! I bet women will want to marry me! She will always love me!

James: Huh. No beast alive stands a chance against you...and no girl for that matter!

Ryan: It's true, James, and I've got my sights set on that one!

(pointing to May)

James: The doctor's daughter?

Ryan: She's the one! The lucky girl I'm going to marry.

James: But she's-

Ryan: The most beautiful girl in the village. Every other girl looks bland and boring!

James: I know-

Ryan: And that makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best?

James: Well of course, I mean you do, but I mean...

Ryan: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her,

I said she's gorgeous and I fell

Here in town there's only she

(May walks by and away)

Who is beautiful as me

So I'm making plans to woo and marry May...

Jessie: Look there he goes, isn't he dreamy

Oh Ryan, oh he's so cute!

Be still my heart, I'm hardly breathing

He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute

(May walks easily through the crowd of people in the village,

Ryan struggles to catch up to her)

Old man: Hey there!

Ryan: Pardon!

Woman: Good day!

Man: Watch it buddy!

Angry woman: You call this bacon? I wanted eggs too!

Trainer: What lovely grapes!

Baker: Some more cheese Misty!

Trainer girl: Ten yards! Our pokemon are in a race!

Man with red shorts: One pound of an earthquake from my Machoke!

Ryan: 'scuse me!

Baker: I'll get the knife!

Ryan: Please let me through!

Misty: This bread!

Brock: Those fish!

Misty: It's stale! We left it out too long Brock!

Young boy: They smell like rotten eggs!

Nurse Joy: Oh no! Cover your noses everyone!

May: There must be more than this provincial life!

Everyone: Well maybe so...

Ryan: Just watch I'm going to make May my wife!

(The villagers gather around Ryan, and eventually surround him)

Everyone: Look there she goes a girl who's strange but special

A most peculiar mademoiselle

It's a pity and a sin

She doesn't quite fit in!

Group Of People 1: But she really is a funny girl

Group Of People 2: A flirty but a funny girl

Everyone: She really is a funny girl! That May!

*End of May's crazy adventures through the village!*

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	2. Ryan's Proposal And Norman's Capture

Ryan: Hello, May. Shall we talk? (He reaches over to grab her book.)

May: Hi Ryan, I'm reading about the pokemon league.  
(Ryan grabs the book from May)  
Ryan, may I have my book, please?

Ryan: How can you read this? And are you even going to beat all of these snotty trainers? I don't think so…

May: Well, some people use their best strategies!

Ryan: May, it's about time you got your head out that league your planning on winning  
(tossing book into the mud with a mudkip in it.)  
and paid attention to more important things...like me! The whole village is talking about it.

(Jessie who is looking at Ryan, sighs. May  
has picked up the book and is cleaning off the mud)

It's not right for a woman to battle in a pokemon league-soon she starts getting ideas... and thinking.

May: Ryan you are positively rude and very mean to me sometimes. Plus you are a member of team rocket! I wouldn't marry you!

Ryan: (Putting his hand around her shoulders)  
Why May? (He was pondering for moment as he had an idea.)

Hey, whaddya say you and me take a walk over to  
the village hall and have a look at my hunting trophies.

May: Maybe some other time, Ryan.

Woman 1: What's wrong with her?

Woman 2: She's crazy!

Jessie: He's gorgeous! Right Meowth?

Meowth: Why do you love that guy so much? We have pokemon to capture!

May: Please, Ryan. I can't. I have to get home and help my father work on the gym for a bit before I'm off to the league.

James: Ha ha ha, that crazy old loon, he needs all the help he can get!  
(Ryan and James laugh heartily)

May: Don't you talk about my father that way! He's a gym leader if you both didn't know!

Ryan: Yeah, don't talk about her father that way!  
(He whacks James on the head with his staff.)

May: My father's not crazy! He's a genius! And a very good pokemon battler. He can defeat team rocket's pokemon at anytime!

(Explosion in background. Ryan and James continue  
laughing. May rushes home and descends into the basement.)

* * *

May: Father?

Norman: How on earth did that happen? Aw damn it!  
(He pulls the huge wheel off his waist, along with his pants.)

May: Are you all right, father?

Norman: I'm about ready to give up on this stupid wheel!  
(kicking his new wheel machine that allows rodent pokemon to exercise on)

May: You always say that. But are you really giving up, father?

Norman: I mean it, this time. I'll never get this wheel to run automatically.

May: Yes, you will. And you'll win first prize at the pokemon show tomorrow!

(May looks at Norman's Rattacate and pets it)

Norman: Hmmmph!

May: ...and become a world famous inventor of the automatic pokemon wheels!

Norman: You really believe that?

May: I always have.

Norman: Well, what are we waiting for. I'll have this thing fixed in no time.  
(sliding under the wheel machine)  
Hand me that clencher there... So, did you have a good time in town today?

May: I got a new book and healed my pokemon. Father, do you think I'm odd?

Norman: My daughter? Odd?  
(Appears from under machine with a flash light) Where would you get an idea like that?

May: Oh, I don't know. It's just I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.

Norman: What about that Ryan? He's a handsome fellow!

May: He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and...Oh Father, he's not for me! He's a member of team rocket! And he might mess with me during the league. Team rockets are thieves, they are stealers and they want to be very rich as they only care about money!

Norman: Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us.  
(Comes out from under the wheel machine)  
I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try.  
(The wheel starts to spin and the Rattacate leaps in the wheel and starts running on it)

May: It works!

Norman: It does? It does!

May: You did it! You really did it!

Norman: Hitch up my Rapidash, May. I'm off to the pokemon show!  
(May goes to get her father's pokemon from the stables.)

* * *

*Later that day…*

May: Good bye, Father! Good luck!

Norman: Good bye, May, and take care while I'm gone!  
(Norman and his Rapidash: Rainbow continue on their journey until they become lost)

Norman: We should be there by now. Maybe we missed a turn. I guess I should have taken a...wait a minute.  
(He lifts his flash light to illuminate the signs giving directions to Anaheim City)  
Let's go this way!  
(Rainbow looks right, at a dark, overgrown path, then left  
towards a more inviting route, then begins to go left)

Norman: Come on, Rainbow! It's a shortcut. We'll be there in no time!  
(Rainbow and Norman continue through the dark creepy woods.)

Norman: This can't be right. Where have you taken us, Rainbow? We'd better turn around...and...whoa...whoa boy, whoa Rainbow. Oh, oh! Look out!  
(A swarm of zubats fly out of a tree. Rainbow runs through the forest  
avoiding everything until he almost runs over the edge of a cliff)

Norman: Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. That's good,  
that's-back up! Steady. Steady! Hey now. Steady.  
(Rainbow finally bucks him off.)  
Rainbow!  
(Rainbow runs away, leaving Norman on the edge of the cliff.)  
Rainbow? Oh no!  
(He looks up and sees mightyenas growling at him. Norman runs away, being chased by the mightyenas. He stumbles down a hill, and lands at the gate of a castle. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.)

Norman: Help! Is someone there? I'm being chase by some wolf like pokemon!  
(The gate opens, and Norman runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the mightyenas. Leaving his hat on the ground as the rain begins to fall, Norman runs to the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.)

Norman: Hello? Hello?  
(Watching from a table near the entrance are a Sandshrew and a Cubone)

Sandshrew: (Barely whispering)  
This guy must have lost his way in the woods.

Cubone: (Also whispering)  
Keep quiet! Maybe he'll go away.

Norman: Is someone there?

Cubone: Not a word, Sandshrew. Not one word!

Norman: I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost  
my Rapidash and I need a place to stay for the night.

Sandshrew: (looking at Cubone like a child having just found a lost puppy)  
Oh Cubone, have a heart.

Cubone: Shush shush shhhhh!  
(Cubone puts hand over the Sandshrew's mouth, who promptly  
proceeds to touch the orb in his paws which hurt Cubone's paw. It was a burning orb)  
Ow ow Ow OW OW OUCH!

Sandshrew: Of course, sir, you are welcome here.

Norman: (looking around in confusion)  
Who said that?  
(He picks up the Sandshrew that used flash for light, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand)

Sandshrew: (Tapping him on the shoulder)  
Over here!

Norman: (Spins around, pulling Sandshrew to the other side)  
Where?

Sandshrew: (Taps Norman on the side of the head. Norman looks at the Sandshrew.)  
HEY!

Norman: Oh!  
(Startled, he drops the talking Sandshrew onto the floor.)  
Incredible! You talk?

Cubone: (hopping over)  
Well, now you've done it, Sandshrew. Splendid, just peachy-aaarrrgghh!  
(Norman picks up the Cubone)

Norman: How is this accomplished?  
(He fiddles with Cubone)

Cubone: Put me down! At once!  
(Norman tickles the bottoms of Cubone's feet. He laughs. He begins to open Cubone's mouth, seeing how the pokemon can talk. Norman then looks at the Cubone for a while and reaches to grab the bone in his paw. Cubone whacks his hand.)  
Sir, this is not a toy!

Norman: I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never  
seen a pokemon that...aah...i mean...aah aah aah-chooo!  
(Norman sneezes in the face of the Cubone, who proceeds to wipe his face off using his towel. Norman sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.)

Sandshrew: Oh, you are soaked to the bone, sir. Come, warm yourself by the fire.

Norman: Thank you.

(Sandshrew and Norman head towards the den, with Cubone running after them.)

Cubone: No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here. (Raikou is watching the action from an overhead  
walkway, and rushes off as the trio enters the den.)  
I demand that you stop...right...there!  
(Cubone tumbles down the steps. Norman  
takes a seat in a large chair in front of a roaring fire.)  
Oh no, not the master's chair!  
(A Bellosom rushes past Cubone, singing up a storm.)  
I'm not seeing this, I'm not seeing this!

Norman: (As Bellossom rushes up to him)  
Well, hello there.  
(The Bellssom props it's self-up on Norman's lap. A Rhydon enters and removes his cloak.)  
What service!

Cubone: All right, this has gone far enough. I'm in charge here, and  
(Cubone is run over by the (once again)  
anachronistic IndyCar sounding teacart of the Nidoqueen)

Nidoqueen: (Arriving by the side of Norman)  
How would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time.  
(Pours tea into cup which in which she gives it to Norman. The Nidoqueen's baby Nidorian male at her side.)

Cubone: (from face down position on carpet)  
No! No tea, no tea!

Nidorian: Ha ha! He drinks funny!

Norman: (Startled by the young Nidorian)  
Oh! Hello!

(The door to the den slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, scaring Sandshrew and it burnt out the flames in the fireplace. Cubone dives for cover. Nidoqueen begins to shake. Nidorian jumps back onto the tea cart and hides there until they are safe.)

Nidorian: Uh oh!

(Raikou enters. We see him in full for the first time.  
He is on all fours. He looks around in the darkness.)

Raikou: (Growling his words)  
There's a stranger here.

Sandshrew: (who gets back up in the dark)  
Master, allow me to explain. The gentleman was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...

(Sandshrew's last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of raikou,  
which puts out the flames in the fire place once again. Sandshrew looks down, dejected.)

Cubone: (Coming out from under a rug)  
Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start.  
I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no!

(Again, Raikou's growl drowns out Cubone. Norman  
looks to one side of the chair, then to the other and sees Raikou.)

Raikou: Who are you! What are you doing here?

Norman: (Very scared and backing away from the advancing Raikou)  
I was lost in the woods and...  
(stares at Raikou)

Raikou: (Advancing on over to the gym leader)  
You are not welcome here!

Norman: I'm sorry

Raikou: What are you staring at?

Norman: (Cowering under Raikou)  
Noth-noth-nothing! (Turns to leave)

Raikou: (Racing around and blocking the entrance with surprise lightning speed)  
So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?

Norman: Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay .

Raikou: I'll give you a place to stay!

(Raikou gets on two of his feet and picks up Norman, carries him out of the room and slams the door, plunging the den, along with Cubone, Sandshrew, Nidoqueen, and her Nidorian into darkness.)

* * *

*That afternoon…*

James: Heh! Oh boy! May's gonna get the surprise of her life, huh Ryan?

Ryan: Yep. This is her lucky day!

(Ryan lets go of a branch, which swings back and hits James in the mouth. Ryan turns to the band, wedding guests and others, apparently just out of sight of May's house.)

Ryan: I'd like to thank you all for coming to my wedding.  
But first, I better go in there and... propose to the girl!

(Trainers, Men, and other people laugh heartily. Camera  
pans quickly to show Jessie crying her eyes out. She wanted to marry Ryan. To James)

Now, you James. When May and I come out that door-

James: Oh I know, I know!

(He turns and begins directing the band in "Here Comes the Bride."  
Ryan slams his staff over his head.)

Ryan: Not yet!

James: (He rubs his head. It hurt from the staff that hit him)  
Sorry!

(May is sitting in a chair with her pokemon beside her. There is a knock at the door. She puts the book down and walks to the door. She reaches up and pulls down a viewing device. She peeks through and sees an anachronistically accurate fish-eye view of Ryan. She moans, and pushes the door open.)

May: Ryan, what a pleasant...surprise.

Ryan: Isn't it though? I'm just full of surprises. You know, May,  
There's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes. This is the day...  
(Ryan pauses by a mirror and licks his teeth clean.)  
This is the day your dreams come true.

May: What do you know about my dreams, Ryan?

Ryan: Plenty. Here, picture this.

(Ryan plops down in the chair and props his mud-covered feet up on May's book. He begins to kick off his boots.)

A rustic hunting lodge, my latest kill roasting on the fire, and my little wife, massaging my feet, while the little ones play with the small pokemon.  
(May looks positively disgusted. Ryan gets up next to her face.)  
We'll have six or seven.

May: Pokemon?

Ryan: No, May! Strapping boys, like me!

May: Imagine that.  
(She picks up her book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf.)

Ryan: And do you know who that wife will be?

May: Let me think...

Ryan: (Corners May )  
You, May!

May: (Ducking under Ryan's arms)  
Ryan, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say.

Ryan: (Pushing chairs and things out of the way  
until he reaches May and traps her against the door)  
Say you'll marry me.

May: (Reaching for the doorknob)  
I'm very sorry, Ryan, but I just don't deserve you.

(She twists the knob and the door opens - this time outward-. May ducks under Ryan as he tumbles out the door and into the mud. The wedding band begins to play "Here Comes the Bride." Ryan's boots are thrown out of the door -now opened inward- and the door is slammed shut. James, who is directing the band, looks down and sees Ryan's legs sticking out of the mud, and a psyduck's head sticking up. James cuts off the band, and Ryan's head pops up, with the pokemon on top of him. He tilts his head, and the psyduck slides down his back.)

James: So, how'd it go?

Ryan: (Grabs James by the neck)  
I'll have May for my wife, make no mistake about that!  
(Ryan let's go of James's neck and the blue haired gay man falls into the mud.)

James: (To the psyduck)  
Touchy!

Psyduck: Psy?

(Ryan walks off, dejected, and makes a promise to return  
to the house of his love later on that afternoon. May pokes her head out the door.)

* * *

 **To Be Continued…**


	3. May Meets Raikou

**May leaves the house and goes outside for a bit. She was soon going to be ready to take on the pokemon league the next day...**

May: (To the Vulpixes)

Is he gone? Can you imagine, he asked me to marry him!

Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless...

Stupid Ryan, can't you just see it

Idiotic Ryan, his little wife

Not me, no sir, I guarantee it

I want much more than this provincial life...

(May walks into the pen and feeds the farm pokemon, then runs

off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley)

I want to win the pokemon league

I want to be the very best like some trainers I know

And for once it might be great

To have someone understand

I want so much more than they've got planned

after the pokemon league!

May hears a pokemon neighing in this distance...

(Rainbow runs into the open field. May looks at

him, disturbed that Norman is not with him.)

May: Rainbow! What are you doing here? Where's father? Where is he, Rainbow?

What happened? Oh, we have to find him, you have to take me to him! Come on! Let's go!

(May unhitches the wagon from Rainbow. He ran in the same direction as he did when Norman was riding him, seeing as Rainbow never made it to the castle with Norman!)

May: What is this place?

(Rainbow snorts, then begins to buck as if something

is scaring him. May dismounts and comforts him.)

May: Rainbow, please, steady.

(She enters the gate and sees Norman's hat on the ground.)

Father...

(Voices were heard as Cubone and the Sandshrew were discussing the events that happened earlier that day.)

Cubone: Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him

to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.

Sandshrew: I was trying to be hospitable.

(The door opened and May entered castle.)

May: Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Father? Father, are you here?

(May ascends the grand staircase and searches for her father and into

to kitchen where Ndoqueen is standing next to a tub of hot water. Nidorian hops in.)

Nidorian: Momma. There's a girl in the castle!

Nidoqueen: Now, Nidorian, I won't have you making up such wild stories.

Nidorian: But really, momma, I saw her.

Nidoqueen: (Disgusted)

Not another word. Into the tub.

(She lifts the baby Nidorian into the tub. Scyther enters the room.)

Scyther: A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!

Nidorian: (Poking his head out from the water)

See, I toooooold ya!

(The Sandshrew and the Cubone were bickering)

Cubone: Irresponsible, devil-may-care, waxy eared, slack-jawed-

May: Father?

(Cubone and Sandshrew turn to look at the new arrival)

Sandshrew: Did you see that?

(Running to the door and poking his head around the corner with Cubone)

It's a girl!

Cubone: I know it's a girl.

Sandshrew: Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we

have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!

(He chases after her.)

Cubone: Wait a minute, wait a minute!

(May advances down a narrow hallway. Cubone and Sandshrew sneak up behind

her and open the door that leads to the tower where Norman is being kept. The door creaks open and May hears the sound)

May: Father? Father?

(Cubone hides behind the door and Sandshrew rushes off.)

Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my father!

(She begins up the stairs, but doesn't realize that Sandshrew is watching her.)

That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...

I-I-Is there anyone here?

(Norman's voice echoes from his cell)

Norman: May?

May: (Rushes up to the cell to find him)

Oh, Father! What is going on?

Norman: How did you find me?

May: Oh, your hands are like ice. We have to get you out of here.

Norman: May, I want you to leave this place. Go to the league and leave me here at the castle.

May: Who's done this to you?

Norman: No time to explain. You must go...now!

May: I won't leave you!

(Suddenly, Raikou grabs May's shoulder and whips her around. She drops the torch she was carrying into a puddle and the room is dark except for one beam of light from a skylight.)

Raikou: What are you doing here?

Norman: Run, May!

May: Who's there? Who are you?

Raikou: The master of this castle.

May: I've come for my father. Please let him out! Can't you see he's sick? He's got a cold now...

Raikou: Then he shouldn't have trespassed here.

May: But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!

Raikou: There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.

May: Oh, there must be some way I can...wait! Take me, instead!

Raikou: You! You would take his place?

Norman: May! No! You don't know what you're doing! Go to the league! I want to to win it and be the best!

May: If I did, would you let him go?

Raikou: Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.

(May ponders the situation and realizes she can't see the captor)

May: Come into the light.

(Raikou drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light. May looks,

her eyes growing wider until she can stand no more and falls back to Norman.)

Norman: No, May. I won't let you do this!

(May regains her composure, then steps into the beam of light, giving her a very innocent look)

May: You have my word.

Raikou: (quickly)

Done!

(Raikou moves over to unlock the cell, and May collapses to the floor with her head

in her hands. We hear the door being unlocked, then Norman rushing over to May.)

Norman: No, May. Listen to me. I'm your father. I loved my life-

(Raikou grabs him and drags him downstairs)

May: Wait!

Norman: May!

May: Wait!

(Raikou drags Norman towards the dark horse named Mario)

Norman: No, please spare my daughter!

Raikou: She's no longer your concern.

(Raikou throws Norman onto Mario and tells the dark horse something.)

Take him to the village.

(Mario breaks the ivy holding it to the ground,

then runs off like a true Rapidash with Norman on it.)

Norman: I will tell the villagers about this! I will get Ryan and tell him all about this!

(From the castle, May is looking out cell window at the dark horse crossing the bridge over the moat. She begins to cry. Raikou is walking up the stairs. Sandshrew is still at his post.)

Sandshrew: Master?

Raikou: (angrily)

What!

Sandshrew: Since the girl is going to be with us for quite some time, I

was thinking that you might want to offer her a more comfortable room.

(Raikou growls angrily at him.)

Then again, maybe not.

(Raikou enters the cell where May is still crying.)

May: You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll

never see him again. I didn't get to say good-bye.

Raikou: (feeling bad)

I'll show you to your room.

May: (surprised)

My room?

(Indicating the cell)

But I thought-

Raikou: You wanna, you wanna stay in the tower?

May: No.

Raikou: Then follow me.

(Raikou leads May to her room. As they proceed, May begins to lag behind. She looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Frightened, she gasps and runs to catch up with Raikou, who is walking next to Sandshrew who is holding a laturn as a light source. Raikou looks back at May, and sees a tear form at the corner of her eye.)

Sandshrew: Say something to her.

Raikou: Hmm? Oh.

(To May)

I...um...hope you like it here.

(He looks at Sandshrewfor approval. He motions Raikou to continue.)

The castle is your home now, so you can go anywhere you wish, except the West Wing.

May: (looking intrigued)

What's in the West Wing?

Raikou: (stopping angrily)

It's forbidden!

(Raikou continues, and May reluctantly follows. They make it to her room.

The door opens and light spills in.)

Raikou: (Tenderly)

Now, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend you.

Sandshrew: (whispering in his ear)

Dinner-invite her to dinner.

Raikou: (Growing angry)

You...will join me for dinner. That's not a request!

(Raikou leaves, slamming the door behind him. May, terrified, runs over to the bed and flings herself onto it, finally breaking down and crying.

* * *

**That night at the bar in Monarch Village..."**

Ryan: Who does she think she is? That girl has

tangled with the wrong man. No one says 'no' to Ryan!

James: Darm right! Right! And make that double!

Ryan: Dismissed. Rejected. Publicly humiliated. Why, it's more than I can bear.

(turns chair away)

James: (Runs in front of him)

More beer?

Ryan: (Turns chair away again)

What for? Nothing helps. I'm disgraced.

James: Who, you? Never. Ryan, you've got to pull yourself together.

Gosh it disturbs me to see you, Ryan

Looking so down in the dumps

Every guy here'd love to be you, Ryan

(cheering from the gallery)

Even when taking your lumps

There's no man in town as admired as you

You're everyone's favorite guy

Everyone's awed and inspired by you

(James turns chair back to see Ryan face everyone in the bar)

And it's not very hard to see why!

No one's slick as Ryan, no one's quick as Ryan

No one's next as incredibly thick as Ryan

For there's no man in town half as manly

Perfect, a pure paragon!

You can ask any Luigi, Yoshi, or Ash

And they'll tell you who's team they'd prefer to be on!

(James has pulled a man's belt off, whose pants fall to the ground. James jumps up and wraps the belt around Ryan's neck, who flexes and breaks it off. James continues to dance around. Two old friends pick him up and swing him around.)

Old friends: No one's been like Ryan, a king-pin like Ryan

James: No one's got a swell chin like Ryan

Ryan: As a specimen, yes, I'm intimidating!

Old friends: My, what a guy that Ryan!

(Old friends swing James back and forth around the room.

James tickles Ryan's chin, who stands with pride)

Old friends: Give five hurrahs, give twelve hip-hips

James: Ryan is the best and the rest is all drips!

(James swings up his arm in dance and throws a mug

of beer in Ryan's face, who socks James in the face and whacks him like a baseball with his mighty staff.)

Everyone: No one fights like Ryan, no one bites like Ryan

Big Man: In a wrestling match, nobody bites like Ryan

Jessie: For there's no one as burly and brawny

Ryan: As you see I've got biceps to spare

James: Not a bit of him scraggly or scrawny

Ryan: That's right! And every last bit of me's covered with hair!

(Ryan fights with the men, then lifts a bench with Jessie and Meowth on it. He

drops the bench on James, then reveals his hairy chest.)

Old friends: No one hits like Ryan, matches wits like Ryan

James: In a spitting match, nobody spits like Ryan!

Ryan: I'm especially good at expactorating! Ptooey!

Everyone: Ten points for Ryan!

(Ryan plays a chess game with a man, then hits the board, sending it and pieces all over. He takes a bite of leather from the belt once wrapped around his neck, chews it and spits it into a spittoon, which falls and gets stuck on the head of James.)

Ryan: When I was a lad I ate four dozen eggs

Every morning to help me get large!

And now that I'm grown, I eat five dozen eggs

So I'm roughly the size of a barge!

(Ryan juggles a number of pokemon eggs, then swallows them whole.

James attempts the trick, and is hit in the face by three pokemon eggs.)

Everyone: No one shoots like Ryan, makes those beauts like Ryan

James: Then goes tromping around wearing boots like Ryan

Ryan: I use antlers in all of my decorating!

(Ryan takes three shots at a beer barrel, which begins leaking into the mugs of onlookers. He returns stomping to his chair, where we see the fireplace surrounded by the heads of the pokemon he has killed.)

Everyone: My what a guy! Ryan!

(The old friends have picked up the chair and carry Ryan around in it. James tries to flee, but they toss the chair into its normal place, and James is pinned underneath. Norman bursts in frantically)

**This ends Ryan's happy moment...**

**Norman enters the bar in panic*

Norman: Help! Someone help me!

Old man: Norman?

Norman: Please! Please, I need your help! He's got her. He's got her locked in the dungeon.

James: Who?

Norman: May. We must go. N-not a minute to lose!

Ryan: Whoa! Slow down, Norman. Who's got May locked in a dungeon?

Norman: A beast! A horrible, monstrous beast! Like a legendary pokemon beast!

(Norman has gone from person to person, pleading his case, until he is thrown at the feet of Ryan. A moment of silence, then the old friends begin to laugh and mock him.)

Friend 1: Is it a big legendary beast?

Norman: Huge!

Friend 2: With a long, ugly snout?

Norman: Hideously ugly!

Friend 3: And sharp, cruel fangs?

Norman: Yes, yes. Will you help me?

James: All right, sir. We'll help you out.

Norman: You will? Oh thank you, thank you!

(The old friends pick up Norman and help him out by throwing him through the door.)

Friend 1: Crazy old Norman. He's always good for a laugh!

Ryan: (Very pensive)

Crazy old Norman, hmm?

Crazy old Norman.

Hmmm?

James, I'm afraid I've been thinking.

(James is still under the chair.)

James: A dangerous pastime-

Ryan: (finishing line)

I know,

But that wacky old coot is May's father

And his sanity's only so-so

Now the wheels in my head have been turning

Since I looked at that loony man

See I promised myself I'd be married to May,

And right now I'm evolving a plan!

(Ryan picks James out from under the chair and holds his head close, and whispers)

Ryan: If I...

(whisper)

James: Yes?

Ryan: Then I...

(whisper)

James: No, would she?

Ryan: (whispering)

...GUESS!

James: Now I get it!

Both: Let's go!

(They begin a waltz around the floor as they sing)

Both: No one plots like Ryan, takes cheap shots like Ryan

James: Plans to persecute harmless crackpots like Ryan

Everyone: So his marriage we soon'll be celebrating!

My what a guy, Ryan!

(Norman looks through the window. Sad that no one believed that his daughter, May is trapped with a legendary pokemon named Raikou.)

**He hangs his head down...**

Norman: (to no one in particular)

Will no one help me?

* * *

*That night at the castle...*

(May was still crying. There is a 'clink clink clink' at the door. She gets up and walks over to open the door. Nidoqueen enters with Nidorian.)

May: Who is it?

Nidoqueen: (from outside the door)

Nidoqueen, dear.

(Door opens.)

I thought you might like a spot of tea.

May: (amazed at the fact that she is listening to a talking pokemon.)

But you...ah...but...I-

(May bumps into the Jinx)

Jinx: Oof. Careful!

May: (sits on bed)

This is impossible-

Jinx: (leans 'shoulder' on bed, popping other end and May into the air)

I know it is, but here we are!

Nidorian: (Holds the cup as sugar and cream are being poured into it.)

Told ya she was pretty, mama, didn't I?

Nidoqueen: All right, now, Nidorian. That'll do.

(Nidorian runs over to May, who is sitting on the floor)

Slowly, now. Don't spill!

May: Thank you.

(She picks up the Nidorian and snuggles him, then she puts him down so that she could drink her cup of tea.)

Nidorian: (To May)

Wanna see me do a trick?

(Nidorian stands on his back feet and does 2 front flips and 1 backflip!)

Nidoqueen: (admonishingly)

Nidorian!

Nidorian: (looking guilty)

Oops. Sooorry.

Nidoqueen: (To May)

That was a very brave thing you did, my dear.

Jinx: We all think so.

May: But I've lost my father, my dreams, everything.

Nidoqueen: Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see.

(She looks up, startled.)

Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a supper to get on the table. Nidorian!

Nidorian: (hopping away)

Bye!

(May stands and the Jinx approaches her.)

Jinx: Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers.

(She goes over to the drawers and searches for things so that May had somthing pretty to wear.)

Oh! How embarrassing. Here we are.

(She finally finds a nice yellow dress for her to wear and shows it to May.)

Ah! There, you'll look ravishing in this one!

May: That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.

Jinx: Oh, but you must!

(Cubone walks in.)

Cubone: Ahem, ahem, ahem. Dinner...is served.

(The raikou pacing back and forth in front of fire,

with Nidoqueen and Sandshrew looking on.)

Raikou: What's taking so long? I told her to come down. Why isn't she here yet?!

Nidoqueen: Oh, try to be patient, sir. The girl

has lost her father and her freedom all in one day.

Sandshrew: Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps,

this girl could be the one to break the spell?

Raikou: (angrily)

Of course I have. I'm not a fool.

Sandshrew: Good. You fall in love with her, she falls in love with you, and-Poof!-the spell is broken! We'll be human again by midnight!

Nidoqueen: Oh, it's not that easy, Sandshrew. These things take time.

Sandshrew: But the rose has already begun to wilt.

Raikou: It's no use. She's so beautiful, and I'm so...well, look at me!

(Sandshrew shrugs his shoulders and looks at Nidoqueen.)

Nidoqueen: Oh, you must help her to see past all that.

Raikou: I don't know how.

Nidoqueen: Well, you can start by making yourself more

presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.

(Raikou sits up, then straightens his face very formally)

Sandshrew: (adding in)

Ah yes, when she comes in, give her a dashing, debonair smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. (Raikou bears his shining fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin.)

Nidoqueen: But don't frighten the poor girl.

Sandshrew: Impress her with your rapier wit.

Nidoqueen: But be gentle.

Sandshrew: Shower her with compliments.

Nidoqueen: But be sincere

Sandshrew: And above all...

Both: You must control your temper!

(The door creaks open. Raikou wipes the silly face off, and looks to the door expectantly.)

Sandshrew: Here she is!

(Cubone enters the room.)

Cubone: Uh, good evening.

(Raikou goes from expectant to mad.)

Raikou: (growling)

Well, where is she?

Cubone: (buying time)

Who? Oh! The girl. Yes, the, ah, girl. Well, actually, she's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... she's not coming.

(The raikou was now upset.)

Raikou: WHAT!

(Door bangs open and Raikou comes running out, with the other pokemon giving chase)

Cubone: Your grace! Your eminence! Let's not be hasty!

(Raikou runs up to May's room door and bangs on it hard.)

Raikou: (Yelling)

I thought I told you to come down to dinner!

May: (From behind the door)

I'm not hungry.

Raikou: You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!

Sandshrew: (interrupting)

Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the girl's affections.

Cubone: (pleading)

Please! Attempt to be a gentleman.

Raikou: (growing angrier)

But she is being so...difficult!

Nidoqueen: Gently, gently.

Raikou: (very dejected)

Will you come down to dinner?

May: No!

(Raikou looks at the other pokemon, with an expression that says "SEE?!".)

Cubone: Suave. Genteel.

Raikou: (Trying to act formal, bowing at the door)

It would give me great pleasure if you would join me for dinner.

Cubone: Ahem, ahem, we say 'please.'

Raikou: (once again dejected)

...please.

May: (Mad at Raikou)

No, thank you.

Raikou: (furious)

You can't stay in there forever!

May: (provokingly)

Yes I can!

Raikou: Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE!

(To the pokemon)

If she doesn't eat with me, then she doesn't eat at all!

(Raikou runs back down the hall, slamming a door

and causing a piece of the ceiling to fall on Sandshrew.)

Nidoqueen: That didn't go very well at all, did it.

Cubone: Sandshrew, stand watch at the door and

inform me at once if there is the slightest change.

Sandshrew: (Taking guard position next to door)

You can count on me, sir Cubone!

Cubone: Well, I guess we better go downstairs and start cleaning up.

*Later...*

(Raikou enters the lair part of his castle, knocking over and destroying things in his path.)

Raikou: I ask nicely, but she refuses. What a...what does she want me to do-beg?

(Picking up the Magic Mirror)

Show me the girl.

(The Magic Mirror shines, then glows green and

reveals May in her bedroom, talking to the Jinx)

Jinx: (in mirror pleading)

Why the master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?

May: (still disturbed by the attack)

I don't want to get to know him.

I don't want to have anything to do with him!

Raikou: (setting down Magic Mirror, speaking tenderly)

I'm just fooling myself. She'll never see me as anything...but a monster.

(Another petal falls off the rose.)

It's hopeless.

(Raikou puts his head in his paws as in a depressed state.)

* * *

(The door creaks open. May silently emerges. We see her feet go by as three bright spots shine through a curtain at floor level. Behind it are Sandshrew and Scyther.)

Scyther: Oh, no! Sandshrew, my love!

Sandshrew: Oh, yes!

Scyther: Oh, no!

Sandshrew: Oh, yes, yes, yes!

Scyther: I've been burnt by you before!

(Sandshrew and the Scyther have emerged and Sandshrew takes her in his arms. Suddenly he looks up and sees May walking down the hall. He drops Scyther.)

Scyther: Oof!

Sandshrew: Oh my! She has emerged!

(In the kitchen: Cubone, Nidoqueen, Nidorian and the Charmander are making dinner.)

Nidoqueen: Come on, Nidorian. Back to your room now.

(helping him in the bed.)

Nidorian: But I'm not sleepy.

Nidoqueen: Yes you are.

Nidorian: No, I'm...not.

(He falls asleep and Nidoqueen shuts the door.

A banging of pots and pans comes from the Charmander.)

Charmander: I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece gone to waste.

Nidoqueen: Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us.

Cubone: Well, if you ask me, she was just

being stubborn. After all, the master did say 'please.'

Nidoqueen: But if the master doesn't learn to control that temper, he'll never break the-

(May enters, and Cubone cuts off Nidoqueen before she can say 'spell.')

Cubone: (interrupting)

Splendid to see you out and about, madam.

(Sandshrew comes running in.)

I am Cubone, head of the household.

(He leans over to kiss her hand, but Sandshrew butts in front of him.)

This is Sandshrew.

Sandshrew: En chante, cherie.

Cubone: (trying to talk around Sandshrew who is still kissing May's hand)

If there's anything...stop that...that we can...please

(finally shoving him out of the way)

...to make your stay more comfortable.

(Sandshrew gets a match out and burns the paw of Cubone) Ow!

May: I am a little hungry.

Nidoqueen: (excited, to the other pokemon)

You are? Hear that? She's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the Snorelax.

(The fire on the Charmander's stove roars to life, and the scyther opens the drawers

to reveal silverware.)

Cubone: (secretively)

Remember what the master said.

Nidoqueen: Oh, pish tosh. I'm not going to let the poor child go hungry.

Cubone: (thinking he is giving in to the ultimate demand)

Oh, all right. Glass of water, crust of bread, and then-

Sandshrew: Cubone, I am surprised at you. She's not our prisoner. She's our guest. We must make her feel welcome here.

(to May)

Right this way, madam.

Cubone: Well keep it down. If the master finds out about this, it will be our necks!

Sandshrew: Of course, of course. But what is dinner without a little music?

(Sandshrew has started out the swinging door. He lets it close, and the door hits Cubone and sends him across the room to land in a pan filled with -what looks like- pancake batter. He screams his line as he is in flight.)

Cubone: MUSIC!?

(May is seated at the end of a long table. Sandshrew is on the table and a spotlight shines on him.)

The best moment of May's time was about to begin at the dinning table...

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. The West Wing

**Sandshrew's Musical...**

Sandshrew: Ma chere, mademoiselle. It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that I welcome you tonight. And now, we invite you to relax. Let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents...your dinner.

Be our guest, be our guest

Put our service to the test,

tie your napkin 'round your neck, cherie

and we provide the rest!

(A little caterpie has wrapped a napkin around the neck of May, who takes it off and places it on her lap. The caterpie puts its little hands on it's 'waist' as if it were mad.)

Soup du jour, hot hors d'oeuvres

Why we only live to serve

Try the grey stuff, it's delicious

Don't believe me? Ask the goldeens!

(Sandshrew offers May a plate of hors d'oeuvres. She dips her finger in one, and tastes it.)

They can sing, they can dance

After all, miss, I'm from France!

And a dinner here is never second best!

Go on unfold your menu, take a glance and then you'll

Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

(A cabinet at the end of the table opens to reveal a large china collection, which rolls out and some other pokemon like squirtle and bulbasuar begin to perform. Sandshrew hands May a menu, which she begins to read.)

Beef ragout, cheese souffle,

Pie and pudding en flambe!

We'll prepare and serve with flair

A culinary cabaret!

(Plates of food get sent to the table in front of May, with Cubone in the pudding. Sandshrew

sets his match to it, and it explodes, turning Cubone's bone on his face black with soot.)

You're alone and you're scared,

But the banquet's all prepared!

No one's gloomy or complaining,

While the flatware's entertaining!

(The Evees enters the dining room with more food for May to eat.)

We tell jokes, I do tricks

With my fellow matches!

(Sandshrew, standing on a plate, is elevated and begins to juggle his matches. A few butterfrees enter the room.)

Butterfrees: And it's all in perfect taste

That you can bet!

(The Butterfrees begin a gymnastics routine, flying over one another and passing a beverage from one to the next)

Everyone: Come on and lift your glass,

You've won your own free pass

To be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

Sandshrew: If you're stressed, it's fine dining we suggest!

Everyone: Be our guest, be our guest, be our guest!

(Everyone leaves except Cubone, who looks scared, then begins to inch away. Sandshrew enters and holds him there.)

Sandshrew: Life is so unnerving,"Sir, put that bone down at once... DO YOU MIND!?"

For a servant who's not serving!

He's not whole without a soul to wait upon

Cubone: Get off!

Sandshrew: Ah, those good old days when we were useful

Suddenly, those good old days are gone.

(Sandshrew sings as if he were reminiscing. Snow begins to fall. Cubone looks up and sees the pikachu and raichu doing their thing. Putting salt and pepper on the Cubone.)

Sandshrew: Ten years we've been rusting

Needing so much more than dusting

Needing exercise, a chance to use our skills!

(Sandshrew dusts the salt of the head of Cubone, who tries to escape. He trips and falls into the gelatin mold.)

Most days just lay around the castle,

Flabby fat and lazy

You walked in, and oops-a-daisie!

(Sandshrew jumps on a spoon in the gelatin, which catapults Cubone out of the mold. Nidoqueen is surrounded by soap bubbles.)

Nidoqueen: It's a guest, it's a guest!

Sakes alive, well I'll be blessed!

Wine's been poured and thank the Lord

I've had the napkins freshly pressed!

(Nidoqueen continues to dance around the kitchen)

With dessert, she'll want tea,

And my dear, that's fine with me!

While the Nidodrian girls do their soft shoeing,

The tea is bubbling , It will be brewing!

It will get warm, piping hot

Heaven's sake, is that a spot?

Clean it up, we want the company impressed!

We've got a lot to do-

Is it one lump or two?

For you our guest!

(Nidoqueen is cleaned off by a Blastoise that enters the room and uses hydro pump. Then Nidoqueen rolls the cart over and into the dining room, where she offers tea to May.)

Everyone: She's our guest!

Nidoqueen: She's our guest!

Everyone: She's our guest!

Be our guest! Be our guest!

Our command is your request!

It's ten years since we had anybody here

And we're obsessed!

With your meal, with your ease,

Yes indeed, we aim to please

While the candlelight's still glowing

Let us help you, we'll keep going-

(The snorelax and eevees perform an elaborately choreographed dance sequence, ending in a close up of Sandshrew.)

Everyone (especially Sandshrew):

Course, by course

One by one

'Til you shout "Enough, I'm done!"

Then we'll sing you off to sleep as you digest

Tonight you'll prop your feet up,

But for let's eat up

Be our guest! Be our guest! Be our guest! Please Be our guest!

**The end of Sandshrew's musical...**

(Butterfrees are flying through the air, bulbasuars and scythers dancing, and Cubone the focus of attention, until Sandshrew comes sliding in and sends him flying out of range.)

May: Bravo! That was wonderful!

Cubone: Thank you, thank you, idiot. Yes, good show, wasn't it everyone. (Looking at his own watch)

Oh, my goodness, will you look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed!

(Sandshrew comes up next to Cubone.)

May: Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.

Cubone: Enchanted? Who said anything about the castle being enchanted?

(He tries to cover it up, just as a white vulpix runs past. To Sandshrew)

It was you, wasn't it!

May: I, um, figured it out for myself.

(Cubone and Sandshrew have been fighting. They both look at her, then stop. Cubone dusts himself off, and Sandhrew fixes his nose.)

I'd like to look around, if that's all right.

Sandshrew: (excited)

Oh! Would you like a tour?

Cubone: Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea. (Confidentially, to Sandshrew)

We can't let her go poking around in certain places, if you know what I mean.

May: (Poking Cubone in the belly -like the Pillsbury doughboy-)

Perhaps you could take me. I'm sure you know everything there is to know about the castle.

Cubone: (flattered)

Well, actually, ah yes, I do!

(They all left the dining room and went back down the hall of the castle.)

Cubone: As you can see, the pseudo facade was stripped away to reveal a minimalist rococo design. Note the unusual inverted vaulted ceilings. This is yet another example of the neo-classic baroque period, and as I always say, if it's not baroque, don't fix it! Ha ha ha. Now then, where was I?

(He turns to find the heads of the suits of armored pokemon have turned to follow May.)

As you were!

(They all snap back to face forward.)

Now, if I may draw your attention to the flying buttresses above the-madam?

(Cubone turns back to the group and is one girl short. He sees her beginning to climb the grand staircase. He and Sandshrew run up to her and jump in front of her, blocking her progress upstairs.)

May: What's up there?

Cubone: Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing

of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.

(Sandshrew has been shaking his head, but

Cubone nudges him and he nods in agreement.)

May: Oh, so that's the West Wing.

Sandshrew: (To Cubone)

Nice going!

May: I wonder what he's hiding up there.

Sandshrew: Hiding? The master is hiding nothing!

May: Then it wouldn't be forbidden.

(She steps over them, but they dash up and block her again.)

Cubone: Perhaps mademoiselle would like to see something else.

We have exquisite tapestries dating all the way back to...

May: (again stepping over them)

Maybe later.

Sandshrew: (with Cubone, again dashing and blocking)

The gardens, or the library with books about the pokemon perhaps?

May: (Now, with incredible interest)

You have a library with pokemon books?

Cubone: (Thrilled that he has found something to interest her)

Oh yes! Indeed!

Sandshrew: With pokemon books!

Cubone: Gads of pokemon books!

Sandshrew: Mountains of pokemon books!

Cubone: Forests of pokemon books!

Sandshrew: Cascades...

Cubone: ...of pokemon books!

Sandshrew: Swamps of pokemon books!

Cubone: More books than you'll ever be able to read in a lifetime! Books on every subject of pokemon ever studied, by every author who ever set pen to paper...

(Sandshrew and Cubone begin marching off, and May begins to follow, but her curiosity overtakes her, and she turns back to the West Wing. Her excitement begins to dwindle, though, when she enters the hallway leading to Rakou's lair. As she walks down the hall, she stops to look in a mirror that has been shattered into several pieces, each one reflecting her concerned look. She reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with gargoyle handles. She takes a deep breath, then reaches out and opens the door and opens it. May begins to explore. She is truly shocked by everything she sees. She wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but she catches it before it crashes to the floor. She then turns her head and sees a shredded picture on the wall. May reaches out and lifts the shreds of the picture to reveal the prince. However, she turns her head and sees the rose under the bell jar. She walks over to it, her eyes transfixed. She reaches out, then lifts off the jar, leaving the rose unprotected. She reaches up, brushes back the strand of hair that has been repeatedly falling on her forehead, then reaches out to touch the rose. As she nears it, a shadow falls over her. Raikou has been on the balcony, and sees her. He jumps back into the room, then slams the jar back on the rose. He then turns his attention to May.)

Raikou: (growing angry)

Why did you come here?

May: (Backing away, scared)

I'm sorry,

Raikou: I warned you never to come here!

May: I didn't mean any harm.

Raikou: (Angrier)

Do you realize what you could have done? (Begins to thrash at the furniture)

May: (Pleading, but still scared)

Please, stop! No!

Raikou: (Screaming)

Get out! GET OUT!

(May turns and flees the room. Raikou calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with May. She reaches the stairway and grabs her bag with her pokemon in them. She rushes down the stairs, wrapping the bag around her and bursting past a confused Sandshrew and Cubone .)

Sandshrew: Wh- Where are you going?

May: Promise or no promise, I can't stay here another minute! I'm taking my pokemon and getting out of this place!

Cubone: Oh no, wait, please wait!

(Sandshrew tries to respond, but May slams the door behind her. He and Cubone both bow their heads in sadness. May is outside in the forest on Rainbow. She begins to ride through the forest, but Rainbow comes to a stop. She looks up and sees the mightyenas. She gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to flee. She runs from side to side, making the mightyenas hit the trees. Rainbow runs out on a frozen pond, but his and May's weight collapse the ice. The mightyenas chase her into the water. Some begin to drown, but Rainbow is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. He runs into a clearing, but becomes surrounded by mightyenas. He bucks, throwing May off and wrapping the reins around a tree branch. The mightyenas begin their attack on Rainbow, but May comes to his rescue and beats them away with a stick. She also sends out her torchic in the battle. One migtyena grabs the stick in its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving May defenseless while her torchic ran into her arms. Another leaps at her, grabbing the corner of her bag and dragging her to the ground. She looks up and sees a mightyena about to jump on top of her and her own pokemon. It leaps and is caught in mid-air by Raikou. He throws the mightyena away, then stands behind them and May. They lunge at each other. One rips a hole in Raikou's shoulder which starts to bleed, and the others focus their attack on that spot. Finally, Raikou throws a mightyena against a tree, knocking it out. The others turn and run in fear. Raikou turns back to May, looks at her despairingly, then collapses. May, grateful to be alive, turns back to Rainbow and begins to get on, but her conscience takes over, and she walks over to the fallen raikou. May and Rainbow walk back to the castle, with Raikou on the Rapidash's back. Later that night, May is pouring hot water out of a pot. She soaks a rag in the water, then turns to Raikou, who is licking his wounds the blood on his tongue didn't taste very good.)

May: Here now. Oh, don't do that.

(Raikou growls at her as she tries to clean the wound with her rag.)

Just...hold still.

(She touches the rag to the wound and Raikou roars in pain. The pokemon and the torchic, who have been watching, jump back into hiding from the outburst.)

Raikou: That hurts!

May: (In counterpoint)

If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.

Raikou: Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!

May: Well if you hadn't frightened me, I wouldn't have run away!

Raikou: (Opens his mouth to respond, but has to stop and think of a good line)

Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!

May: Well you should learn to control your temper!

(Raikou raises his large paw to bring out another point, but finds he has none, so he bows his head down again. The pokemon and May's torchic emerge from their hiding as May has conquered the ferocious temper of Raikou. May moves the rag closer to the wound)

Now, hold still. This may sting a little.

(Raikou gives a surprised grunt, then grits his teeth

as the rag is applied. May speaks tenderly.)

By the way, thank you, for saving my life.

(Raikou opens his eyes, looking surprised.)

Raikou: (Also very tenderly)

You're welcome.

(The pokemon and the torchic are looking on with interest. )

* * *

*In the Village...*

Giovanni: I don't usually leave the team rocket base in the middle of the night, but they said you'd make it worth my while.

(Ryan pulls out a sack of money and tosses it in front of him. He takes out the money and puts his hands on his chin while the other hand pets his persian and continues.)

Aah, I'm listening.

Ryan: It's like this. I've got my heart set on marrying May, but she needs a little persuasion.

James: (butting in)

Turned him down flat!

(Ryan slams a beer mug on his head.)

Ryan: Everyone knows her father's a lunatic. He was in here tonight raving about a legendary pokemon named raikou in a castle...

Giovanni: That silly Norman is harmless now. All he does is fight trainers in a gym...

Ryan: The point is, May would do anything to keep him from being locked up.

James: Yeah, even marry him!

(Ryan gives him another threatening look, and he ducks back under the mug.)

Giovanni: So you want me to throw her father in my team rocket jail unless she agrees to marry you? (They both nod in agreement.)

Oh, that is despicable. I love it!

*In Norman's gym...*

Norman: If no one will help me, then I'll go back alone. I don't care what it takes. I'll find that castle and somehow I'll get her out of there.

(Norman leaves on his journey. Seconds later, Ryan and James arrive with Giovanni. They enter the house looking for one of the residents.)

Ryan: May! Norman!

James: Oh, well, I guess it's not gonna work after all.

(Ryan grabs him by the neck and walks outside.)

Ryan: They have to come back sometime, and when they do, we'll be ready for them. (Drops James into a snowbank by the porch)

James, don't move from that spot until May and her father come home.

James: But, but... aww, nuts! I can't make it double! It's freezing! I needed to talk to Jessie and Meowth!

(He pounds the side of the house and a pile of snow falls on his head. )

* * *

*At the castle...*

May is playing in the snow with Rainbow and Bellossom. Raikou, Cubone and Sandshrew watch from the balcony.)

Raikou: I've never felt this way about anyone.

(Looks excited)

I want to do something for her.

(Looks discouraged.)

But what?

Cubone: Well, there's the usual things-flowers,

chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep...

Sandshrew: Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special.

Something that sparks her inter-wait a minute.

(They tell Raikou about the books in the library and get him to bring May there.)

*Later...*

Raikou: May, there's something I want to show you.

(Begins to open the door, then stops.)

But first, you have to close your eyes.

(She looks at him questioningly.)

It's a surprise.

(May closes her eyes, and Raikou waves his hand in front of her. Then he opens the door. He leads her in.)

May: (Just as she enters the room)

Can I open them?

Raikou: No, no. Not yet. Wait here.

(Raikou walks away to draw back the curtains. He does, and brilliant sunlight spills into the room. May flinches reflexively as the light hits her face.)

May: Now can I open them?

Raikou: All right. Now.

(May opens her eyes and looks in the room. The light shines to reveal the gigantic library filled with books.)

May: I can't believe it. I've never seen so many books in all my life!

Raikou: You-you like it?

May: It's wonderful.

Raikou: Then it's yours.

May: Oh, thank you so much."I

(The pokemon including Nidorian are in the foreground watching them.)

Nidoqueen: Oh, would you look at that?

Sandshrew: Ha ha! I knew it would work.

Nidorian: What? What works?

Cubone: It's very encouraging.

Scyther: Isn't this exciting!

Nidorian: I didn't see anything.

Nidoqueen: Come along, Nidorian. There's chores to be done in the kitchen.

Nidorian: But what are they talking about? What's going on?

(The pokemon walk away. Later in the dining room, May and Raikou are sitting at the table. May is at one end and Raikou is at the other, with Nidoqueen between them. May is served breakfast, and as she begins to eat, she looks at Raikou, gobbling up his food with no table manners whatsoever. Nidorian laughs, but Nidoqueen shoots him an admonishing look. May turns away and tries to ignore it, but Nidorian comes to the rescue. He nudges the spoon with his nose, and Raikou reaches out for it. May looks at him in wonder as he tries to eat with the spoon, but he has little success. Finally, May puts down her spoon and lifts her bowl as if in a toast. Raikou looks at the compromise and does the same. They both begin to sip their breakfast out of their bowls. That same day, they were out in the courtyard. May and Raikou are feeding the pidgeys.)

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**


	5. Love Is Getting Closer, Ryan's Riot

**May's musical...**

May: There's something sweet

And almost kind

But he was mean

And he was coarse and unrefined.

But now he's dear

And so unsure,

I wonder why I didn't see it there before.

(May is trying to attract some birds to Raikou, who shoves a handful of seed at them. Finally, she takes a handful and gently spreads it out, creating a trail. One lands in his hands, and he looks up thrilled.)

Raikou: She glanced this way

I thought I saw

And when we touched

She didn't shudder at my paw

No it can't be

I'll just ignore

But then she's never looked at me that way before.

(May has ducked around a tree, leaving Raikou with the birds. She begins to look doubtful again, but turns her head around the tree and laughs. Raikou is covered with birds.)

May: New, and a bit alarming

Who'd have ever thought that this could be?

True, that he's no Prince Charming

But there's something in him that I simply didn't see.

(May throws a snowball at Raikou, who had looked at her proudly after the birds flew away. He begins to gather a large pile of snow. The other pokemon are looking out of a window at the two. In the background, May throws another snowball at Raikou, who drops his huge pile of snow on his head. He chases her around a tree, but she ducks around the other side and sneaks up on him from behind.)

Sandshrew: Well who'd have thought?

Nidoqueen: Well bless my soul.

Cubone: And who'd have known?

Nidoqueen: Well who indeed?

Sandshrew: And who'd have guessed they'd come together on their own?

Nidoqueen: It's so peculiar

Everyone: We'll wait and see

A few days more

There may be something there that wasn't there before.

(Later in the den, May sits in front of a roaring fire and reads to Raikou. The pokemon including Nidorian watch from the doorway)

Cubone: Yes, perhaps there's something there that wasn't there before.

Nidorian: What?

Nidoqueen: There may be something there that wasn't there before.

Nidorian: What's there, mama?

Nidoqueen: I'll tell you when you're older.

**End of the musical...**

* * *

(Later in the lair, Raikou is in the tub getting washed up for the big night with May. Sandshrew is there with him.)

Sandshrew: Tonight is the night!

Raikou: (hesitantly)

I'm not sure I can do this.

Sandshrew: You don't have time to be timid. You must be bold, daring.

Raikou: Bold. Daring.

(Raikou has emerged from the tub and shakes himself dry.)

Sandshrew: There will be music. Romantic candlelight, provided by myself, and when the time is right, you confess your love.

Raikou: (Inspired, repeating Sandshrew's instructions)

Yes, I, I con- No, I can't.

Sandshrew: You care for the girl, don't you?

Raikou: More than anything.

Sandshrew: Well then you must tell her.

(Rhydon has been cutting Raikou's purple cloud hair. It finishes and steps back.)

Voila. You look so...so...

(Raikou has pig-tails and bows.)

Raikou: Stupid.

Sandshrew: Not quite the word I was looking for. Perhaps a little more off the top.

(Rhydon begins to cut and chop again. Cubone enters.)

Cubone: Ahem ahem ahem. Your lady awaits.

(At the grand staircase, May descends from the West Wing side in a glittering gold ball gown. She reaches the landing and looks up at Raikou, who is standing at the top of the stairs in his dress clothes. He is nudged on by Sandshrew from behind the curtain, and he descends and meets May at the landing. Arm in arm, they descend the last section of stairs and continue on their way to dinner, stopped momentarily by Bellossom. Nidoqueen sings by her cart with Nidorian on top of it.)

**The musical: Beauty and The Raikou..**

Nidoqueen: Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends unexpectedly.

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared, beauty and the Raikou.

(May and Raikou have moved into the ballroom, where they move through a perfect dance sequence. Raikou occasionally looks over at Sandshrew and Cubone for their approval. Nidoqueen and Nidorian are by the ballroom next to the cart.)

Nidoqueen:

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before,

ever just as sure

As the sun will rise"Certain as the sun, rises in the east..."

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange,

Finding you can change,

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme,

Beauty and the Raikou.

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme,

Beauty and the Raikou.

(To Nidorian)

Off to bed with you now, Nidorian. It's past your bedtime. Good night, love.

**The end of the musical...**

(Nidorian slides by the cart, and hops out of the room, but comes back for one last look. May and Raikou have adjourned to the balcony under a starry night.)

Raikou: May? Are you happy here with me?

May: (Hesitantly)

Yes.

(She looks off into the distance)

Raikou: What is it?

May: (Looks at him desperately)

If only I could see my father again, just for a moment. I miss him so much.

Raikou: (Looks disappointed for a moment, then excited.)

There is a way.

(The pair adjourn to Raikou's lair, where Raikou hands May the Magic Mirror.)

Raikou: This mirror will show you anything, anything you wish to see.

May: (Hesitantly)

I'd like to see my father, please.

(The Magic Mirror shines into life, and May turns her head away as it flashes. Then it reveals Norman fallen in the woods, coughing and lost. May is shocked. Raikou looks at her with concern.)

May: Father. Oh, no. He's sick, he may be dying. And he's all alone. Max isn't even there...

(Raikou turns, then looks at the rose, deep in thought.)

Raikou: Then...then you must go to him.

May: What did you say?

Raikou: I release you. You are no longer my prisoner.

May: (In amazement)

You mean...I'm free?

Raikou: Yes.

May: Oh, thank you.

(To the Magic Mirror)

Hold on, Father. I'm on my way.

(May turns to leave, then turns back and pushes the Magic Mirror back to Raikou.)

Raikou: Take it with you, so you'll always have a way to look back, and remember me.

May: Thank you for understanding how much he needs me.

(May turns to leave and Raikou looks down in depression. She touches her hand to his cheek and rushes out. May's skirt fly past Cubone, who has entered the room.)

Cubone: Well, your highness. I must say everything is going just peachy. I knew you had it in you.

Raikou: (Very sad)

I let her go.

Cubone: Ha ha ha, yes. Splend-

(Cubone stops in the middle of his sentence.)

You what? How could you do that?

Raikou: I had to.

Cubone: (Still amazed)

Yes, but why?

Raikou: Because, I love her.

(Later, Cubone is telling the rest of the pokemon about Raikou's decision.)

Everyone (except Cubone): He did what?!

Cubone: Yes, I'm afraid it's true.

Nidorian: She's going away?

Sandshrew: But he was so close.

Nidoqueen: After all this time, he's finally learned to love.

Sandshrew: That's it, then. That should break the spell.

Nidoqueen: But it's not enough. She has to love him in return.

Cubone: And now it's too late.

(Raikou is watching May leave from above. He roars in sorrow and anger. His roar turns into the sound of the wind. May is out in the snow, calling out "Father?" Finally, she finds him face down in a snowbank. They return home, where James is still waiting, disguised as a snowman.)

* * *

James: Oh, they're back.

(P.O.V. of Norman as his eyes open. He sees May.)

Norman: May?

May: It's all right, father. I'm home.

Norman: I thought I'd never see you again.

May: I missed you so much.

Norman: But the raikou. How did you escape?

May: I didn't escape, father. He let me go.

Norman: That horrible legendary beast?

May: But he's different, now. He's changed somehow.

(There is a sound coming from May's pack. The flap opens and the Magic Mirror falls out with Nidorian rolling to a stop on it.)

"Wanna see me do a trick!?"Nidorian: Hi!

May: Oh, a stowaway.

Norman: Why, hello there, little fella. Didn't think I'd ever see you again.

(Nidorian turns to May with a look of question on his face.)

Nidorian: May, why'd you go away? Don't you like us anymore?

May: Oh, Nidorian. Of course I do. It's just that-

(There is a knocking at the door. May opens it

and Giovanni stands on the porch.)

May: May I help you?

Giovanni: I've come to collect your father.

(He steps aside to show the team rocket car behind him.)

May: My father?

Giovanni: Don't worry, miss. We'll take good care of him.

May: My father's not crazy.

James: (Emerging from the crowd)

He was raving like a lunatic. We all heard him, didn't we!

All Team Rrocket Members: Yeah!

May: No, I won't let you.

(Norman has emerged from the home.)

Norman: May?

James: Ah, Norman. Tell us again, old man, just how big was the raikou?

Norman: (Struggling)

Well, he was...that is...enormous. I'd say at least eight, no more like ten feet.

(All team rocket members laugh at him.)

James: Well, you don't get much crazier than that.

Norman: It's true, I tell you!

(Giovanni waves his arms and two team rocket security guards move in and pick up Norman.)

James: Take him away!

Norman: Let go of me!

(Ryan has been watching from the sides, standing near Giovanni.)

May: (To Giovanni.)

No, you can't do this!

(Giovanni shakes her off and walks away.)

Ryan: Tsk, tsk, tsk. Poor May. It's a shame about your father.

May: You know he's not crazy, Ryan.

Ryan: I might be able to clear up this little misunderstanding, if...

May: If what?

Ryan: If you marry me.

May: What?

Ryan: One little word, May. That's all it takes.

May: Never!

Ryan: Have it your way.

(Turns and walks away slowly, playing hard to get.)

Norman: (Being thrown into the car.)

May?

(She runs back into the house.)

Let go of me!

May: (She comes back out with the Magic Mirror. She yells to the whole members of team rocket.)

My father's not crazy and I can prove it!

(To the mirror)

Show me the raikou!

(The Magic Mirror again shines, then produces the image of the still depressed Raikou. The team rocket members oohs and aahs at it.)

Member 1: Is it dangerous?

May: (Trying to reassure him)

Oh, no. He'd never hurt anyone. Please, I know he looks vicious, but he's really kind and gentle. He's my friend.

Ryan: If I didn't know better, I'd think you had feelings for this monster.

May: He's no monster, Ryan. You are!

Ryan: She's as crazy as the crazy man.

(He grabs the mirror from her hand.)

**The team rocket musical..."**

Ryan: The raikou will make off with your children! He'll come after them in the night.

May: No!

Ryan: We're not safe 'til his head is mounted on my wall!

I say we kill the raikou!

(The members cheers him and repeats the words 'kill him'.)

Member 1: We're not safe until he's dead!

Member 2: He'll come stalking us at night!

Member 3: Set to sacrifice our pokemon to his monstrous appetite!

Member 4: He'll wreak havoc on our base if we let him wander free!

Ryan: So it's time to take some action, boys! It's time to follow me!

(Ryan throws a torch into a haystack, creating an instant bonfire. He begins to prance around it, warning of the dangers of the horrible raikou.)

Through the mist, through the woods

Through the darkness and the shadows

It's a nightmare but it's one exciting ride.

Say a prayer, then we're there

At the drawbridge of a castle,

And there's something truly terrible inside.

(Ryan chases James around, mimicking a monster.)

It's a legendary pokemon beast,

He's got fangs, razor sharp ones

Massive paws,

Killer claws for the feast

(The Magic Mirror shows the face of Raikou to James, which Ryan exaggerates about.)

Hear him roar, see him foam,

But we're not coming home,

'Til he's dead, good and dead, kill the raikou!

May: (Interjecting)

No, I won't let you do this.

Ryan: If you're not with us, you're against us. Bring the crazy man.

Norman: Get your hands off me!

(Ryan throws them into the basement and bolts the door.)

Ryan: We can't have them running off to warn the creature!

May: Let us out!

Ryan: (To the team rocket members)

We'll rid the village of this legendary beast. Who's with me?

(A chorus of "I am's" comes from the members)

All Team Rocket Members: Light your torch, mount your Rapidash!

Ryan: Screw your courage to the sticking place

All Team Rocket Members: We're counting on Ryan to lead the way!

Through a mist, to a wood,

Where within a haunted castle,

Something's lurking that you don't see every day!

(Ryan leads the members through the town and out into the forest, where they start chopping trees with their own pokemon in preparation for their assault on the castle.)

It's a raikou,

One as tall as a mountain!

We won't rest

'Til he's good and deceased!

Sally forth, tally ho,

Grab your poke balls, grab your guns

Praise the Lord and here we go!

Ryan: We'll lay siege to his castle and bring back his head!

(May is in the basement prying at the window with a stick.)

May: Oh shit... I have to warn the raikou. This is all my fault. Oh, father. What are we going to do?

Norman: (Comforting her)

Now, now. We'll think of something.

(Nidorian is looking in through the window. He turns around, thinking, and then he sees Norman's contraption with the axe on the end of it.)

All Team Rocket Members: We don't like, what we don't understand, it frankly scares us and this monster is mysterious at least!

Bring your guns, bring your knives,

Save your children and your wives,

We'll save our village and our base,

We'll kill the legendary beast!

* * *

Cubone: I knew it, I knew it was foolish to get our hopes up.

Sandshrew: Maybe it would have been better if she had never come at all.

(Bellossom comes in singing. They rush over to the window expecting the return of May.)

Sandshrew: Could it be?

Nidoqueen: Is it she?

Sandshrew: (Realizing the team rocket members is not May.)

Sacre bleu, invaders!

Cubone: Encroachers!

Nidoqueen: (Seeing Ryan)

And they have the mirror!

Cubone: (Issuing orders)

Warn the master. If it's a fight they want, we'll be ready for them.

(Turns around from the window)

Who's with me? Aahh!

(The door is slammed as the rest of the pokemon leave Cubone behind.)

Ryan: Take whatever loot you can find, but remember, the raikou is mine!

(The pokemon are marching down to do battle with the team rocket crew.)

Pokemon: Hearts ablaze, banners high!

We go marching into battle,

Unafraid, although the danger just increased!

All Team Rocket Members: Raise the flag, sing the song

Here we come, we're fifty strong

And fifty Frenchmen can't be wrong,

Let's kill the legendary beast!

* * *

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Also before you all yell out: "This writer copied and pasted lyrics and such!" I wanna say I typed this all by heart. I remember the movie and all of the words that all of the characters say and their lines. And the setting, but I changed the setting and where the fanficion takes place. So I just wanna let you all know that! These chapters are hell to write because of the stopping points and deciding where to stop with the writing. Also since Sandshrew plays as Lumiere, his French words and lines were a bit hard to spell/remember but I got it in the past chapters and such!**

 **Don't forget to review if you wanna leave me feedback! ^w^**


	6. The Final Battle And The Finale

Nidoqueen: Pardon me, master.

Raikou: Leave me in peace.

Nidoqueen: But sir, the castle is under attack!

All Team Rocket Members: Kill the raikou, kill the raikou!

(The pokemon have tried to block off the door, but it is being bashed in by the team rocket crew.)

Sandshrew: This isn't working!

Scyther: Oh, Sandshrew! We must do something!

Sandshrew: Wait! I know!

All Team Rocket Members: Kill the raikou, kill the raikou!

* * *

**In Raikou's lair...**

Nidoqueen: What shall we do, master?

Raikou: (Still very sad)

It doesn't matter now. Just let them come.

All Team Rocket Members: Kill the raikou, kill the raikou, kill the raikou!

(The team rocket crew succeeds in breaking in, and finds a grand entrance filled with assorted pieces of furniture, teacups, candlesticks, ultra balls and poke balls. They tiptoe in, and James unknowingly picks up Sandshrew who has a match in his paw.)

Sandshrew: Now!

(All the pokemon spring into the action, attacking their human enemies. )

* * *

**Back at the gym...**

Nidorian: Yes! Here we go!

(Norman looks out from the window and sees the advancing wheel.)

Norman: What the devil? May, look out!

(The invention crashes into the door, and a red cloud of smoke poofs out of the basement. May and Norman emerge from the wreckage to find Nidorian swinging on a loose spring.)

Nidorian: You guys gotta try this thing!

* * *

(Soon, at the castle, the attack continues. Meanwhile, Ryan has broken off from the members, and is searching out Raikou. May, Norman, Rainbow and Nidorian are making their way to the castle. Finally, the invaders are chased out and the pokemon celebrate their victory.)

Cubone: And stay out!

(Sandshrew pulls over Cubone and kisses him once on each cheek. Cubone shakes it off. In the hallway, Ryan finds Raikou's lair. He summons his beedrill and it takes aim. Raikou looks up at him and the beedrill , then looks back down in sadness again. Ryan tells the beedrill to use poison sting and the stinger strikes Raikou in the shoulder. He screams in pain and stands. Ryan rushes onto him and they fly out the window onto the balcony, where it has begun to rain.)

Ryan: Ha ha ha ha ha!

(Ryan corners Raikou on the edge of the roof. Raikou simply sits there in despair.)

Ryan: Get up! Get up! What's the matter, Raikou? Too kind and gentle to fight back?

(Raikou looks down ignoring him. Ryan walks into the foreground and breaks off a piece of the roof and a master ball that's sitting on a statue. He is about to smash it on Raikou's head and use the master ball when May's voice drifts up. She is on the bridge and is yelling to Ryan, telling him to stop.)

May: No!

Raikou: (Hearing her voice and giving him new life)

May.

May: Ryan, don't!

(Ryan swings down at Raikou, but he catches the weapon in his paw. Raikou rises up and roars in Ryan's face. They proceed through a fight on the rooftop. Finally, Raikou takes a hiding place among the gargoyles in the darkness. Meanwhile, May enters the castle on the ground.)

May: Let's go, Rainbow!

Ryan: Come on out and fight! Were you in love with her, raikou?

Did you honestly think she'd want you when she had someone like me?

(Raikou has been provoked enough. He emerges and they fight again.)

Ryan: It's over, raikou! May is mine!

(This time, however, Raikou picks up Ryan by the neck and holds him out over the edge of the roof. Ryan pleads with Raikou.)

Ryan: Put me down. Put me down. Please, don't hurt me! I'll do anything! Anything!

(Raikou's anger slowly melts off his face, and the look of compassion returns. He pulls Ryan back onto the roof.)

Raikou: Get out!

(He shoves Ryan to the ground. Above, May comes out on a balcony.)

May: Raikou!

Raikou: May!

(Raikou begins to climb the tower until he reaches the balcony. He hangs over the side.)

Raikou: May? You came back!

(Raikou and May stare passionately at each other, but the moment is interrupted when Ryan sneaks up and stabs Raikou in the back. Raikou roars in pain, and May is helpless. Ryan pulls a master ball out and is about the toss it to capture Raikou then kill him. Raikou starts to fall, knocking Ryan off his balance. May reaches forward and pulls Raikou back, while Ryan falls off never to be seen again. May helps the injured raikou up onto the balcony, where he lies down on the floor. The pokemon come rushing out, but stay out of sight.)

Raikou: You came back.

May: Of course I came back. I couldn't let them...

Oh this is all my fault. If only I'd gotten here sooner.

Raikou: Maybe it's better this way.

May: Don't talk like that. You'll be all right. We're together now. Everything's going to be fine. You'll see.

Raikou: At least I got to see you one... last...time.

(May pulls Raikou's paw up to her cheek. He holds it there for a second, then drops it. His head falls back, and his eyes close. May drops the paw and puts her hands to her mouth. She can't believe this has happened.)

May: (Crying)

No, no! Please! Please! Please don't leave me! I love you!

(The pokemon watch the last petal fall off the rose. They all look down at the floor, and Cubone puts his arm around Nidoqueen. May is crying about the raikou. The rain continues to fall. But one beam of light falls, like a shooting star. Then another comes. And another, and another. May finally notices what is happening. She stops crying for a second, then starts to back away. A fog begins to enshroud Raikou. We see the pokemon looking on in extreme anticipation. Raikou rises up into the air magically and begins to turn. He is enveloped in a cloud of light, and becomes wrapped in his cloak. Underneath, May can see Raikou's body shifting and forming. A fore paw comes out and the claws turn into fingers. A hind paw emerges and develops into a foot. Finally, a wind blows across his face and the fur melts away to reveal a young prince. He gradually descends and is laid on the floor again. The fog disappears and May reaches out to touch him. She jerks her hand back, however, when the figure begins to move. It stands, then looks at it's hands, then turns to face May. It is a human, with the same red eyes as Raikou. It is obviously Raikou, transformed. May gives him a mysterious look.)

Prince: May! It's me!

(She continues to look at him skeptically, but then she sees the red eyes, and instantly knows it is him.)

May: It is you!

(They kiss. Fireworks explode around them. The gloom surrounding the castle disappears, revealing a blue sky. The castle is transformed, with the gargoyles changing into cherubs. Finally, we return to the balcony, where the pokemon hop out to meet the prince and May. One by one, they are transformed back to their original human conditions.)

Prince: Sandshrew! Cubone! Oh, Nidoqueen! Look at us!

(Nidorian comes riding in on Bellossom.)

Nidorian: Mama! Mama!

(The pair transforms back into a boy and dog.)

Nidoqueen: (Picking up her boy)

Oh my goodness!

Sandshrew: It is a miracle!

(The prince picks up May and swings her around. The ruffles of her skirt fly as they all enter the ballroom. The prince and May dance around the room as the rest of the characters get in their last lines.)

Sandshrew: Ah, l'amour.

(He says this, and a maid, obviously the former Scyther walks by, brushing him on the chin.)

Heh heh!

(He starts to chase after her, but Cubone stops him.)

Cubone: Well, Sandshrew, old friend. Shall we let bygones be bygones?

Sandshrew: Of course, Cubone. I told you she would break the spell.

Cubone: I beg your pardon, old friend, but I believe I told you.

Sandshrew: No you didn't. I told you.

Cubone: You most certainly did not, you pompous parrafin-headed pea-brain!

Sandshrew: En garde, you overgrown pokemon!

(He takes off his glove and slaps Cubone across the face with it. They begin to fight meanwhile May and the prince continue to dance around the floor as Nidoqueen, Nidorian and Norman are beginning to cry.)

Nidorian: Are they gonna live happily ever after, mama?

Nidoqueen: Of course, my dear. Of course.

Nidorian: (Looks happy for a moment, then puzzled.)

Do I still have to sleep in the pokemon bed?

(Norman laughs and Nidoqueen hugs her child and laughs. May and the prince are still dancing around the room and the castle guard takes a picture of them and he gets the other characters in the background.)

The Singers In The Ballroom:

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the raikou!

Tale as old as time,

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the raikou!

* * *

 **The End!**

 **I hope you all liked this! Please review! And again, I wrote this all by heart! This took a long time to write and a long time to figure out who's line goes where! And May finally got with the prince even though she missed the pokemon league...**

 **Well back to the other fanfics. I gotta finish those as well! I will see you in the next parody: The Entei King. ^w^**


End file.
